El Hokage que intimidará con sus gafas y el Sharingan
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Él sería Hokage. Él despertaría el sharingan y con el y sus gafas defendería toda la aldea de Konoha. Porque Obito iba a ser Hokage y su cara en piedra intimidaría a todas las aldeas al mostrar su perfecto sharingan y sus inseparables gafas. El Sandaime no podía evitar sentirse feliz de ver a niños como Obito con el ardor de una meta brillando en sus ojos.


Hola de nuevo ^^ ahora estoy más activa porque tengo muchas cosillas que ir publicando. Me piqué a escribir sobre Obito, que le puedo hacer si lo adoro y es mi personaje favorito.

Los pensamientos van entre ""

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo no tengo nada de poder T_T

* * *

**El Hokage que intimidará con sus gafas y el Sharingan**

Era un día soleado, un día tranquilo en Konoha, con ninjas yendo y viniendo de misiones, aldeanos paseando, comprando, etc. Un día común y tranquilo en el que Minato Namikaze estaba en una misión de Rango B con otros jounins por lo que su equipo tenía el día libre.

Obito se encontraba tranquilo, relajado en lo alto de la Torre del Hokage observando los rostros de piedra de los Hokages esculpidos en la montaña como tributo.

Le encantaba ir ahí, aun en sus días libres aunque los pudiera aprovechar para otras cosas el acababa ahí. Algunos chicos del clan le habían propuesto jugar con ellos o entrenar pero él había rechazado. Preferiría ir una vez más a admirar a esos tres rostros en piedra gracias a los cuales Konoha era la gran villa que era. Le gustaba sentarse y observarlos, imaginar lo fuerte que serían, imaginarse un sinfín de situaciones y misiones con ellos y luego con él mismo, ya que sería el siguiente Hokage.

Muchas veces se encontraba con el Hokage actual, el Sandaime, que también acudía a ver el rostro de aquellos que lo precedieron y disfrutaba al ver que un joven como Obito empleaba su tiempo en ir a observar esos rostros en vez de divertirse con otros chicos de su edad. Por eso siempre andaba saciando la curiosidad del joven, contándole viejas batallitas que a él mismo le fueron relatadas por el Shodaime y el Nidaime y también las suyas propias.

Obito disfrutaba escuchando esas historias, comprobando que sus pensamientos eran correctos y esas personas habían librado importantes y peligrosas batallas y habían completado con éxito las más difíciles misiones. Para otros chicos quizás solo eran cuentos y batallitas relatadas por un anciano, pero para el Uchiha eran solo las experiencias que él mismo viviría cuando se convirtiera en Hokage.

Ese día como tantos otros, el Sandaime hacía su aparición, sin ni siquiera sorprenderse de encontrar al joven Obito ahí.

—Buenos días Obito, ¿otra vez por aquí? — inquirió con alegría.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama, tengo el día libre y quería ver una vez más los rostros de los héroes de Konoha.

—Jaja espero que eso no me englobe a mí, nunca estaré a la altura de mis predecesores.

— ¡Claro que sí! Usted es genial, incluso con su edad sigue siendo muy fuerte.

—Vaya… ¿insinúas que soy viejo?

Obito se quedó mudo sin saber cómo defenderse.

—No, no, yo solo…

—Jajaja no importa, yo creo que necesitaremos un cuarto dentro de poco.

—Ese seré yo — dijo cerrando el puño y convencido el chico.

— ¿Serás tú? Me alegra oír eso, espero que lo logres.

—Claro y esculpirán mi rostro con mis gafas y mi sharingan.

—Si haces eso tus ojos parecerán saltones — opinó el Sandaime dejando escapar una risita al imaginarlo.

—Ya, ya me lo habían dicho así que he encontrado la solución, mis gafas estarán en mi frente y así podrán esculpir bien mi sharingan. Seré el Hokage que con las gafas y el sharingan intimidará a las demás villas y no se atreverán a atacar Konoha.

—Serás el primer Uchiha Hokage pues, pero no creo que debas intimidar a las demás villas, creo que el respeto puede surgir de la admiración y no del miedo y la intimidación. Además sería fantástico que las villas no tuvieran que intimidarse las unas a las otras y pudieran convivir pacíficamente —explicó con voz seria.

— ¿Por qué no es así? — preguntó Obito con curiosidad.

—Desgraciadamente el mundo ninja es de difícil comprensión, las villas temen unas de otras y se refugian en el odio y el miedo para ser más fuertes y atacar a las demás no por placer sino como forma de defensa propia, atacando demuestran su poder provocando miedo a las demás villas, lo que garantiza que no volverán a atacarles protegiendo así a los suyos. Por eso es que este mundo ninja ha sufrido ya dos grandes guerras y estamos irremediablemente inmersos en las puertas de la tercera.

—Pero eso solo trae muertes en todas las aldeas, todas salen perdiendo así, no deberían luchar entre ellas sino respetarse y conseguir la paz.

—Efectivamente Obito, palabras como las tuyas deberían ser más comunes entre los shinobis y sin embargo, la Tercera Gran Guerra está a punto de detonar.

—Sandaime, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, ésta guerra será la última, porque cuando sea Hokage no permitiré que se desarrolle otra guerra, la Cuarta Gran Guerra nunca se producirá.

El tercero solo pudo mirar con orgullo y alegría al joven que tenía ante él.

— ¿Te ocuparás de ello Obito?

—Por supuesto, Kakashi, Rin, Minato-sensei, mis otros compañeros y yo defenderemos la paz ninja y defenderemos nuestra villa sin llegar nunca a la cuarta guerra. Yo como cuarto Hokage y con mi sharingan defenderé a esta villa, a sus habitantes y a todo el mundo Shinobi.

—Jajaja te veo muy convencido, ojalá lo cumplas.

El hombre no pudo evitar pensar, que muy probablemente su sueño tendría que aplazarse hasta el Quinto Hokage, porque él estaba seguro que aquel que era el maestro de ese chico sería quien se alzaría con el rango de Yondaime Hokage.

—Sí, seré Hokage, el primer Hokage del Clan Uchiha, y todas las villas reconocerán a mi Clan, a mi sharingan y a mí.

—Y a tus gafas…

— ¡Y a mis gafas! Claro, las verán en mi rostro de piedra.

—Quizás para ese momento ya no las uses.

—Si lo haré, siempre las llevo, me ayudan a proteger mis ojos. Los ojos son lo más valioso de mi clan, he de protegerlos, aunque aun protegiéndolos y echándome medicamentos contra la irritación no he conseguido despertar mi sharingan.

—No tengas prisa, ya llegará. Cuando sea el momento, ese poder ocular que llevas en la sangre aflorará Obito, solo debes ser paciente.

—Espero que sea pronto, y así dejaré de ser visto como un perdedor y un débil. ¡Cuando mi cara este ahí presumiré como Hokage y Uchiha! — exclamó mientras su dedo señalaba los rostros en la montaña.

—Espero que trabajes duro para ello y te ganes el respeto de todos, y por supuesto protejas la villa.

—Por supuesto, seré respetado, seré muy fuerte, lograré que el mundo ninja no vuelva a sumirse en otra guerra, protegeré Konoha con mis propias manos — inmerso en el discurso Obito no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a caminar hasta la barandilla quedando lo más cerca posible de esos rostros que lo inspiraban — mis compañeros y yo protegeremos Konoha de pequeños contratiempos como ninjas renegados u otros bandidos, pero no de ninjas de otras villas porque estaremos en paz y no nos atacaremos. Todo será perfecto, y luego me casaré con ella y formaremos una bonita familia y…

—Jajaja ¿"con ella"? ¿Quién es "ella"?

Obito ilusionado exponiendo sus metas, sueños e ilusiones no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

—Jejeje nadie, nadie, n-no he dicho "con ella", no he querido decir eso. Supongo que algún día me casaré… ¡Sí! "ella" se refiere a la chica de mis sueños, pero es solo hipotético, no es que piense en alguien en especial ni nada…

Mientras Obito se enredaba en confusas explicaciones, que sin darse cuenta se contradecían entre ellas, el Sandaime solo pudo reír con soltura al ver a ese joven completamente rojo haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos intentando explicarse.

—Sí, Rin es una gran chica, es una buena elección — dijo Hiruzen divirtiéndose un poco a costa del chico.

— ¿Gran chica? ¡Es mucho más! Es fantástica, es genial, es la chica más preciosa del mundo — empezó a relatar Obito — parece un ángel caído del cielo, encima es lista, amable, atenta. Tiene la voz más dulce del mundo y… ¡espera! ¡Q-que he dicho que no me refería a nadie! ¿P-por qué menciona a Rin? Y-yo no…

Y una vez más el chico se enredaba en explicaciones que el Sandaime ya no escuchaba, ya que su vista se había alzado hacia los rostros del Shodaime y el Nidaime y sus pensamientos solo se dirigían a éstos.

_"__Gracias por dejar esta maravillosa Villa en mis manos, no importa que envejezcamos y tengamos que legar nuestros cargos, siempre habrá niños dispuestos a aceptar esa responsabilidad con una sonrisa en la cara. La Voluntad de Fuego nunca se extinguirá, no con niños como él. Me alegra ser el líder de una Villa tan fantástica y seguir con vuestras grandes enseñanzas, solo dejádmelo a mí y a las generaciones futuras, defenderemos la Villa que con amor y dedicación cuidasteis y fundasteis. Hashirama, Tobirama…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del joven Uchiha que le preguntaba que expresión quedaría mejor en la roca. Y cuando posó su vista en Obito lo encontró con las gafas reposando en su frente –como él decía que las esculpirían- y probando diferentes expresiones algunas demasiado cómicas, por lo que el Sandaime solo pudo sonreír y dedicar un único pensamiento más a los dos Hokages anteriores antes de recomendarle a Obito que no forzara tanto las expresiones o quedaría cómico.

_"__Así es, con niños como él no tenemos nada que temer, con niños que hereden esos sueños podemos estar tranquilos y depositar en sus espaldas nuestro apoyo y confianza"_

.

.

.

Nadie imaginaria que años después ese mismo niño, convertido en un hombre destrozado y sumido en el dolor, fuera el que pronunciara tan horribles palabras:

**_Por la presente declaro el inicio de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja._**

* * *

La última parte no la iba a poner de hecho la agregué bastante después de tenerlo escrito, porque yo misma pensé que para que escribo algo así que me da tristeza al pensar que él inició la cuarta guerra y entonces no pude evitar ponerlo xD

Escribí antes de haberme leído todo el manga pero me he dado cuenta que hay un recuerdo de Obito en el que se le ve de espaldas mirando precisamente a los rostros de los Hokages xD me viene como anillo al dedo para enfocar mi fic.

Un saludo :D


End file.
